


Obsession

by orphan_account



Series: Time To Make a Choice [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, round two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't even notice Ney hovering behind him until he went to fish his key card out of his pocket.</p><p>The door had already opened with a click when he turned to look at his teammate, swallowing when Ney greeted him with a grin.</p><p>"Leo", he sang, pushing him into the room with a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Instead of being left alone after the gala Leo had been taken along with Dani and Ney.

Instead of him and Andres staying at the bar they'd been dragged out on to the dance floor. 

Instead of following Cristiano down the rabbit hole, he'd followed Ney instead. 

Neymar had stuck by his side the entire night, plastered alongside him and muttering in his ear in an excitable mixture of Spanish and Portuguese. 

He hadn't been able to stop thinking of what the other had said about him on stage, admitting that he adored Leo in front of the world. It all seemed surreal. 

"Tonight has been amazing!", Neymar exclaimed, letting out an excited whoop as he appeared behind Leo, dragging him down when he practically jumped on Leo's back. Leo let himself be pulled with a laugh, loosened up by a mixture of exhilaration and wine - and the single shot Dani had managed to convince both him and Andres to do. 

It was time to head back to the hotel now, so that they could travel back to Barcelona in the morning. 

Ney's body was heavy against his back as they climbed into the taxi, arm refusing to move from where he'd slung it around Leo's shoulder even as they sat down. He held a conversation with Dani over Leo's head, voice breathy with laughter, rising in pitch whenever Dani said something particularly funny. 

Leo understood bits and pieces, even without trying to, but he let their voices wash over him, eyes glazing over as watched the streets pass by through the tinted car window. 

They all laughed when Andres fumbled as he exited the car, an embarrassed look on his face when the people waiting in front of the hotel instantly rushed forward to steady him. 

"The president has been compromised", Dani whispered against his cuff, before bursting into another peel of laughter. Leo found he could do nothing but laugh along, cheeks starting to twinge in pain as Neymar joined in too. 

They'd been hauled out of the car too after that, shepherded up the steps like they'd get lost otherwise. Leo supposed it was true that they might have found their way to the bar if they hadn't. 

As Leo had leaned against the cool wall of the elevator he felt himself being to wind down. His mind flashed back to the feeling of Ney watching him on stage and then watching him in the club, his hand a brand on Leo's hip.

Speaking of Ney the other was inches away from him, chatting animatedly with Dani. There was a lot of laughing and gesticulating, and when Leo turned to make a comment to Andres he found the others head tipped forward, breath creeping out slowly. 

A breathless giggle escaped Leo, attracting the attention of Ney and Dani, who stopped mid rant. 

The sound of their laughter woke Andres up with a jerk. 

"Come on papi", Dani said as they reached their floor, securing an arm around their captain's waist and leading him out the door. Leo watched them disappear, a wry smile on his face as he looked at Andres slumped figure. 

For a man who owned his own vineyard he really couldn't handle his alcohol. 

He didn't even notice Ney hovering behind him until he went to fish his key card out of his pocket. 

The door had already opened with a click when he turned to look at his teammate, swallowing when Ney greeted him with a grin. 

"Leo", he sang, pushing him into the room with a laugh. Leo watched detachedly as he skipped through the bedroom, looking around like he owned the place. 

Trying to calm down, Leo leaned against the wall to on do his shoelaces, letting out a sigh when they fell off with a muted thump. His toes curled against the plush carpet as he finally summoned the courage to follow Ney. 

"I can't believe it", Ney exclaimed, Leo cowering under his sudden, full attention. There had always been something intense about Ney, no matter how much he tried to play it down with his carefree attitude. It was rare to get his full focus like this unless you were a football or a phone. 

"Believe what?", Leo asked uselessly, hands coming up automatically to pull off his bow-tie - only for Ney to step forward and do it for him. 

It brought Leo to eye level with Ney's shoulder, swallowing as he peeked up at the other from under his eyelashes. 

"You", Ney whispered reverently, abandoning Leo's bow-tie to cup his face. It send a shock through Leo, eyes caught on the others dark ones. 

"Ney..", Leo whispered, unsure of what he wanted to say, if he wanted to dismiss or tell him why this was wrong, why his adulation was wrong.

"Just let me", Ney replied, giving Leo enough time to pull away as he lowered himself down, full lips pressing against Leo's. 

Leo's hands fluttered at his sides, reaching up to tug on Neymar's arms. The feeling of the other kissing him was too much to handle, too much after months of wondering and hoping. Hoping that he wasn't imagining the spark in Neymar's eyes. 

God but this was wrong. 

"Leo", he whispered again, repeating his name reverently as pressed kisses all over Leo's face. He didn't even seem to notice when Leo knocked his stupid hate aside, fingers running over the pattern shaved into his head, before burying themselves into the thick mop on his head. 

He remembered suddenly, the feeling of curls under his hands when they celebrating during their matches, and wondered if Ney would do that for him, change his hair at a single request. 

God but this was really, really wrong. 

"Ney", Leo breathed, voice harshening when the other didn't seem to hear him, "Neymar". 

There was an almost petulant frown on his face when he pulled away from where he'd been nuzzling Leo's neck, not moving back a step - as if standing his ground. 

"We can't do this... I can't do this", Leo sighed, dropping his head so he wouldn't have to face the disappointment in Neymar's eyes. He always had a way of convincing Leo to do what he wanted, no matter how stupid. He wondered if there was more to their relationship then he thought. 

That wasn't important right now. 

"Why?", Neymar asked, using his height to press forward into Leo's personal space, forcing him to look up. 

"The way you look at me...", Leo said, trailing off as words failed to describe it, describe what he felt when he caught Neymar looking at him from across the lockeroom or across the tunnel. 

"Like I adore you? Like I'm obsessed?", Neymar asked, eyes searching Leo's face as he spoke the dreadful truth. 

"That's because I am", Neymar said, and then he was kissing Leo again, stealing his breath. Leo clung on to him, staggering back a step at the force of Ney's enthusiasm.

"I love who you are Leo, on and off the pitch", Neymar continued truthfully, shaking Leo as trying to knock sense into him. 

"I'm not perfect Ney", Leo whined, slapping away the hands that scrabble along his body, slipping inside he jacket. 

"I know that Leo", Ney replied, "of course I do". 

Leo sagged against him at the admission, overwhelmed at the force of Neymar's conviction. 

His mouth feel open when the other dropped to his knees, hands lingering on Leo's belt. 

"Ney?", Leo asked breathlessly, unable to comprehend the sight of his teammate crouched down in front of him, eyeing the subtle bulge in his suit pants. 

"Just let me do this", Ney muttered, repeating the sentence again like a mantra as he unbuckled Leo's pants, mouth descending on Leo's crotch before he's even taken off his underwear. 

Leo instantly bucked forward against the warm heat, hands burying into the silky strands of Ney's hair. 

Leo didn't know the song Ney was humming under his breath as he peeled down Leo's underwear and decided he didn't particularly care as Neymar's mouth descending onto the head of his cock. 

The sight of Neymar on his knees, bobbing up and down along the length of Leo's cock, covering it in a sheen of saliva, was enough to leave Leo feeling dizzy. 

"God", Leo whispered, curling forward when Neymar's throat relaxed, forehead pressing into Leo's stomach. He dismissed the jealous thoughts that circled through his head, wondering where Neymar had learnt how to do this so well. 

That wasn't fair though. 

Neymar didn't stop him when his hips twitched forward restlessly, the hands he had folded on his lap reaching up to cup Leo's ass. 

"Ney", Leo whined, feeling his orgasm building up as his cock slid in and out of the tight, wet heat of Neymar's mouth. 

Neymar resisted when Leo tried to press him away with a hand on his forehead, a warning already forming on his lips. 

He swallowed Leo down to the base, tongue working along the side as his fingers dug into the plump skin of Leo's ass. 

It took one more hard suck before Leo was coming, legs shaking as he held on to Neymar's shoulders. 

The other didn't stop even as he came down from the high, swallowing ever last drop that came from Leo's oversensitive cock. 

The look he sent up at Leo was absolutely predatory, lips swollen and wet as he smiled, pointed incisors peeking out to complete the look. 

He listened this time when Leo pulled at him, slowly standing up and shaking off the ache in his knees.

He didn't resist when Leo pulled him down into a searing kiss, licking the last traces of his own cum from the inside of Ney's mouth. 

"Come on, come on", Ney muttered feverishly, pulling Leo's leg up with a grip on his thigh to knock off his pants that were still caught around his ankles. 

When he deemed this task seemed to be taking too long, he turned Leo and pushed him down on to the bed. Leo hit it with a bounce, and Ney instantly pulled off his pants, crawling in between Leo's legs.

Disoriented Leo pushed up on to his elbows, only for Ney to press against his chest, covering his lips again for what felt like the first time. 

Leo felt vulnerable, naked from the waist down with Ney pressed between his legs still dressed, so he began to pull impatiently at Neymar's clothes. 

"Relax", Ney chastised him, knocking his hands away and sitting up slowly. He began to unbutton Leo's shirt, ignoring Leo's protests with a cheeky grin on his face. 

He descended down to press his lips against the pale skin of Leo's collarbone, trailing his lips down to press sucking kisses that left marks like red roses. 

"Five Ballon d'Ors", Neymar giggling, "a record". 

Leo's head fell back with a sigh, fingers clenching restlessly in the bed sheets. 

A whimper escaped his lips when Neymar trailed even lower, lips ghosting over the still sensitive skin of Leo's cock. 

He didn't expect the grip Neymar had his thighs to tighten, or for his world to shift as Ney dragged him closer, elbows catching on the sheets. 

His legs fell open at Neymar's insistence, reluctantly allowing the other to press them back against his chest. 

It left him awfully, vulnerably exposed. 

"God", Neymar whispered, making Leo screw his eyes shut in embarrassment - wishing he could do the same for his ears. 

"Your ass Leo..", Neymar began speaking, trailing off as he cupped the plump skin in his hands, admiring the contrast of their colours. 

Leo sat up with an abrupt start when he felt Ney's breath against his entrance, staring incredulously down at him. 

"What do you think you're mmphh", Leo started to ask, breaking of into moan when Neymar began to eat him out with vigor. The feeling of the others lips pressing against his entrance, strong tongue pressing inside of him, was enough to steal the words right out of his mouth. 

He'd never been rimmed before, never even imagined asking for it, but it felt absolutely amazing. Especially when Neymar starts humming at tune against his skin. 

"Neymar", Leo whined, pulling on his hair in frustration. He was mesmerized by the sight of Neymar looking up at him from between his legs, eyes glinting and almost cat like as he gazed up. 

Leo didn't care about where the others mouth had just been, pulling him up by his suit jacket. This time it was slower, but the pace didn't change the fact that he felt as if Neymar was trying to consume him, licking inside of his mouth almost aggressively. 

He didn't stop Leo from undoing the buttons of his waistcoat, watching with slanted eyes as Leo fumbled. A groan of discontent escape when he finished, only to be faced with Neymar's shirt. 

Ney caught his frantic hands with a laugh, more confident then Leo would of expected when he himself could feel his heart beating in his ears.

He looked absolutely gorgeous once his jacket, and shirt slipped off, presence enhanced as he kneeled above Leo. 

Leo watched the muscles shift under his tanned skin breathlessly, eyes falling down to eye the bulge forming in his pants. 

He'd never seen Ney's cock before, only glimpses in the shower, and the need to see it was sudden and overpowering. 

He didn't bother with words this time, hands slipping down to grip his own thighs and spread himself open shamelessly. It was worth the slack jawed look on Neymar's face. He was almost frantic as he rolled away and off the bed, kicking off his shoes and throwing his belt off with a flincingly loud clink. 

Leo forced himself to relax, slowly breathing in and out like he did before a game. He could already feel the affects of the alcohol slipping away, leaving him with a stark feeling of anxiety. 

He still couldn't believe he was doing this. 

He was distracted of course, before he could talk himself down, by Neymar settling between his legs again, hard cock bobbing up and down. 

Neymar was still smiling when he kissed him, an excited air around him as he smoothed his hands down Leo's pale thighs. 

Leo watched breathless, as Neymar spit into his own hand, covering his cock in his fist and slowly jacking himself off. When he was done with that he inched forward, pressing open Leo's legs. 

"I never imagined you'd let me do this", Neymar whispered, hands settling on Leo's waist as he ran his eyes over him.

It was a mixture of power and embarrassment mixing in Leo's stomach, as he saw the lust in the others eyes. 

Neymar's hands were steady as he gripped his own cock, rubbing it against Leo's entrance. The other hand he kept on Leo's waist, running it up and down his side almost soothingly, he could probably see the nervousness on Leo's face.

The first push inside of him was like small stab of pain as Leo spread to accommodate Ney's length. Leo didn't mind the pain though, toes curling against the bed sheets. Leo never really minded the pain. 

"Fuck Leo", Neymar cursed, face pressing side-way in Leo's neck as he pushed inside, overwhelmed by the tight heat. 

Once Leo's face had begun to relax he pulled out slowly, spitting down on to where they were joined before he pressed forward again - this time he slid in till the hilt. 

"Feels so good", Neymar groaned, hands a brand on Leo's waist as his hips stuttered forward into the tight heat. 

Leo was overcome with the need to kiss him, looking up at his beautiful face above him. 

Neymar caught him looking, saw the way his eyes lingered on his lips, and dipped down - hips shifted forward as he caught the moan off Leo's lips. 

Leo wound his legs around Neymar's waist, knowing he was probably crushing him as he clung on to him, but he felt better once Ney was anchored to him. 

The bed sheets caught on Neymar's knees as he pressed up to get a better angle, pulling back only to plunge down into Leo with a smack. It brought a surprised whimper from Leo's lips, pulling uselessly at the hair at the base of Ney's skulls. 

Neymar pressed their foreheads together as he fucked him, mouth moving soundlessly, forming words Leo couldn't understand. 

"God", Leo cursed, eyes falling shut as tears began to gather in his eyes. He squeezed them to rid himself of the tears, blurry eyes opening again to find Neymar's inches away from his own. There was something almost otherworldly about his eyes. 

"I adore you so much", Neymar whispered, eyes intent on Leo's. 

Leo shuck his head, eyes squeezing shut again as he tried to ward the words away. Even with his eyes closed he could still see the sincerity in Neymar's gaze. 

"Look at me Leo", Neymar whispered, cupping Leo's face in his hands as he wiped away the tears that had begun to leak from the corner of his eyes. 

Breath in, breath out. 

Slowly Leo opened his eyes and he was greeted by a blinding smile from the other, the same smile he gave Leo every time he scored, filled with excitement and love. 

There wasn't anything Leo could do then. 

Neymar pressed a hand between them, wrapping it around Leo's leaking cock and jacking him off in rhythm to his thrusts.

"I've been so obvious", Neymar muttered, eyes intent on every shift of Leo's face. 

"My friends make fun of me Leo, they say I'm obsessed with you", Neymar continued, talking over the breathy whimpers leaving his mouth each time Neymar pressed against his prostate.

"You're the best ever Leo", he grunted, thumb swiping over the head of Leo's cock, dragging him closer and closer to the edge. 

"Five Ballon d'Ors", he whispered, adulation clear in his voice. Leo couldn't help the strike of pride that went through him, bolstered by the reverence in Ney's voice. 

"You're going to go down in history", he said, and then Leo was cumming, streaking across both their stomachs. Ney nursed him through it, hip ticking back and forth as he milked Leo's twitching cock. 

He couldn't control himself for very long though, fucking Leo again once he stopped clenching almost painfully around him. 

"God' I'm cumming", Neymar moaned, hands slipping along sweat slicked skin to grip Leo's hips, burying himself inside Leo's ass. 

Then he was cumming too, spurting inside of Leo. 

Leo watched him from beneath hooded eyelids, lip caught between his teeth as he watched Neymar's eyes fall shut, mouth opening to let out a moan. 

Leo grimaced when he pulled out, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. 

"We have a game on Wednesday", Leo muttered at Neymar's back, hearing the bed creak as the other got up and went to the bathroom. 

Leo curled up into a ball, hiding his face against the covers. His mind was painfully blank. 

It was only when the bed creaked beside him again that he looked around to find Neymar hovering nervously behind him, tissues clutched in his hands. 

"Hey", Ney said, "lets get you cleaned up champion". 

It brought a grimace to Leo's face, a fresh reminder of reality. That Neymar was his teammate and his friend.

"Nope", Neymar giggled, making Leo look at him with surprise. 

"You don't get to shut me off now, because you respect me more than that", Neymar explained patiently, and Leo bit the inside of his cheek. 

Leo snatched the tissues from his hand, wiping himself clean with shaking hands. 

"Look at me", Neymar ordered, and slowly Leo did, finding the other the most serious he had ever seen him. 

"I'm an adult", Neymar stated, cutting Leo off when he tried to protest, "and I like you and I know you feel the same". 

Silence settled between them as Leo's mouth opened and closed, struggling to come up with an argument in the face of Neymar's logic. 

"Fuck", Leo cursed, flopping back on to the bed with a huff. 

He could practically feel the smugness radiating off Neymar as he settled beside him, tugging insistently so that sheet came out from under them - before he covered them. 

"Goodnight", Neymar whispered, curling around him. 

Leo's eyes traced the ceiling, noticing a stain as Neymar's breath puffed out against his neck. 

"Stop thinking and go to sleep", Neymar ordered, voice already sleepy. The frown slowly fell from Leo's face, followed by a sigh. It looked like he'd just have to accept what had happened between them and deal with it as it unfolded. 

With that thought Leo closed his eyes, wondering if maybe tonight could have played out differently - before deciding he didn't care. 

It helped too, having Ney so close to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is choppy, and sloppy, but I had to write this after all the feels I got last night! I was about to explain how I suspended reality and made the game on Wednesday before realizing that I was writing a fictitious story about two friends having sex and deciding that it didn't matter once put into perspective!
> 
> Tell me what you thought, I struggled writing this for some reason - I think I might have a bit of writers block! As always you can find me on tumblr to complain x


End file.
